i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Kousuke Hirahara
Kousuke Hirahara (also known as "Q-Tip"Episode 4 by Shin-Ae) is the first son of Randulph Skuli Hirahara and Yui Hirahara. He is working as the director in Hirahara Corporation as his father owns the company as chairman. Background From the information that is in “I Love Yoo” there is not much on his past (relationships and such) but we do know that he was valedictorian of his class and that he was a “momma's boy”, but never had a good relationship with his brother Nol / Yeong-Gi. In episode 30, Shin-Ae suspected Kousuke's age to be around 20 or 21. Appearance Kousuke's appearance primarily resembles that of his mother, Yui Hirahara. A rich boy with cool trendy luxury style, he has dark brown hair that is styled into a bowl cut shape, paired with slightly slanted light blue eyes. He almost always dons formal attire such as business suits or high-quality designer clothing. He also has a piercing on his left ear. Many people in the series have complimented him on his charming handsome looks. He is frequently sought after, with women agreeing in how they would "definitely hit that", and another lady calling him a "snacc" in the recent chapter. Personality Kousuke, at first, seems like a cold and snobbish person but he has a soft side to him when people get to know him. He can be overprotective and caring, especially towards his younger brother Yeong-Gi. However, he can also be condescending and blunt to people he sees as inferior to him, as demonstrated by his first few interactions with Shin-Ae, calling her a "fatass"Episode 4 and insulting her because of her lack of wealth. He has a tendency to conceal his true emotions. He acts and talks sarcastically but his words often have deeper meanings. He seems to have quite a bit of humor, which is occasionally shown during 'Kousuke's Corner'. He usually has a serious facial expression and Kousuke doesn't like being around girls and has rejected Meg every time she offers to hang out. He gives the excuse of being busy work to avoid dating questions. Kousuke carries a makeup remover to scare the girls away, including Meg. However, he is true to his word and will do what he has promised (refer to the chapter where he treated Shin-Ae some food just as he promised Yeong-Gi). His feelings for Shin-Ae aren't clear yet but in one of the chapters, he held Shin-Ae's hand which suggests that he views Shin-Ae differently from other females. He also had a dance with Shin-Ae (episode 55) of which most guests considered odd because of his lack of interest in women. So far in the series, he has not interacted with any other female character romantically and tries to ward off women by spraying makeup remover on their face. After his mother gave Shin-Ae her scarf he complimented her by sending her a text that read, "It does look decent on you." Which took Shin-Ae off guard and made her feel so awkward that she had to delete the message. Kousuke has blushed when Shin-Ae was wearing one of his shirts in one of the newer episodes (40-41), as well as when he saw Shin-Ae in a dress. He has shown jealousy toward his brother in Episode 57 after Shin-Ae had forgotten to meet Kousuke next to the piano and instead sat with Yeong-Gi. Kousuke then talked with his brother privately and said "Nol, limit your interactions with Miss Yoo." , and most interpret this as jealousy because of how close Shin-Ae appears to be with Yeong-Gi in the eyes of Kousuke. He also appears angry in Episode 58 when Alyssa Cho suggests that Shin-Ae dance with Yeong-Gi, the author showing his eyebrows continually slanting and an angrier face each panel, and visibly relaxing when Yeong-Gi says no, which is usually interpreted as jealousy. Relationships "Nol" Yeong-Gi Yeong-gi is Kousuke's brother and Kousuke refers to him as "Nol"Episode 6. He and Kousuke don't have a good relationship. Kousuke seems to become softhearted and sweet whenever he's around Yeong-Gi. Kousuke tries hard to approach his brother and truly cares for him. However, Yeong-Gi would push him away. He becomes overprotective with Yeong-Gi and even follows him around, you can see it when he's willing to wait for Yeong-Gi while he's eating with his friends at the exit door even though he's still busy. The reason for their bad relationship is yet to be fully revealed but flashbacks show, as children, that Kousuke would always push Nol away (this was seen in his flashback on his birthday when Shin-Ae gave him a cake similar to what Yeong-Gi gave to him when they were little that he replied saying "why won't he give up" and that's the end of Yeong-Gi's marathon of giving birthday presents to him). Yoo Shin-Ae She and Kousuke have a friendly relationship although they met in an awkward situation. During their first encounter, they were seen fighting over a tiramisu which caused them to not like each other. However, their dislike for each other would soon fade as Kousuke tries his best to clear up the misunderstanding and patches things up with Shin-Ae. Later in this chapter, he removed his jacket and it seemed like he was going to offer it to her although he later excused this by saying it was to prevent the designer piece from getting greasy. In another chapter, Kousuke told Shin-Ae that she was pleasant to look at when she was smiling. Later in that scene, Shin-Ae was seen practicing smiling in front of the mirror. It is unknown about how she feels towards Kousuke. It seems that his mother is trying to get Shin-Ae and Kousuke closer by manipulating her and putting her in uncomfortable situations. In another chapter, Shin-Ae is seen wearing one of Kousuke’s shirts after Kousuke’s mother had purposely spilt wine over her clothes, and as a result, Kousuke blushes. It can be hinted that Kousuke is romantically attracted to Shin-Ae to some extent. Later, embarrassed and outraged at Kousuke's mother's teasing, Shin-Ae storms off in her wet clothes having Kousuke follow her and offer to buy her a fresh pair and apologizing for how his mother had acted towards her. The two go shopping for Shin-Ae’s new clothes and near the end of the chapter, Shin-Ae buys a gift for Kousuke, giving him a certain cake Kousuke had mentioned he liked very much. In one of the most recent chapters, Shin-ae and Kousuke are put in another challenging situation when they are both present at Mr. Kim's party. Shin-ae had been invited by Mrs Hirahara. Kousuke noticed Shin-ae and tried to get her attention but ended up stepping on her dress, this sent Shin-ae falling to the floor whilst Kousuke was almost on top of her. When he looks down to help her up you see him staring at her exposed back. He then blushes at the sight of it. Still during the Mr. Kim's Black and White Formal, after Kousuke had accidentally tripped Shin-Ae, he asks her to talk. Shin-Ae thinks that Kousuke is ashamed of her, Kousuke clears this up by highlighting that he wasn't ashamed of Shin-Ae, he then holds out a hand for her; inviting her to dance, of which Shin-Ae was uncomfortable with but agreed to it anyway. In chapter 60, after he finds out that Shin-Ae is possibly in danger and he teams up with Nol and Meg to find her, even after accusing Meg of lying about Shin-Ae being in danger to spend more time with him. Kousuke trades jackets with Yeong-Gi and is described as "Dirty Mop" by Yoo Shin-Ae when he finds her. After finding Shin-Ae, Kousuke's mother talks to Shin-Ae whilst his back is turned, exposing the fact that she was the one who offered her the job in the first place, and not Kousuke, Kousuke confronts his mother short after and Shin-Ae attacks his mother by both insulting and physically assaulting her out of anger for being lied to, and even began to hit Kousuke after he tried to split them up, asking who's side he was on. Yeong-Gi then catches up with the too, distracting Shin-Ae and causing her to trip off of the second floors balcony only to be caught by Kousuke, he grabbed her ankle whilst Yeong-Gi grabbed his arm trying to pull them back up. Shorty after Kousuke's mother tried to "help", Yeong-Gi is caught off guard and releases his grip on Kousuke and Shin-Ae, having them both fall into a pool, Shin-Ae hit her head, and later Yeong-Gi fell into the pool too. In chapter 63, despite his brother going to jail he ignores it and goes to the hospital with Shin-Ae and clears everything up. He brings up the job favor, and is quite against being on business terms with her. Regardless, he showed a lot of concern of her well-being. Soushi Soushi is Yeong-Gi's close friend so he and Kousuke both went to the hospital where Yeong-Gi was. Soushi, who was shamelessly teasing Kousuke, got on his nerves and got threatened, being told that he was lucky to be Yeong-Gi's close friend otherwise he would've been in big trouble. Kousuke and Soushi don't seem to have the closest relationship but they still end up working things out in the end. References Trivia THESE FACTS ORGINATED FROM THE AUTHOR QUIMCHEE HERSELF, ON THE APP CURIOUS CAT. # He is NOT a virgin. # He lost his virginity underage. # Although still unknown, it is indeed verifed that his age is over the U.S. drinking age. # His favorite fruit is a banana. # If he were to be in the medical field, he would be a dermatologist, according to Quimchee. # For breakfast, Kousuke has Fruit and Sweet Cream Crepes topped with whipped cream and sugar with a cup of black coffee. # Kousuke wears briefs. # His favorite food is Duck Confit with Crème Brulee # Kousuke has an Instagram. In fact, every character has one except for Shin Ae. # Kousuke's lucky number is 8. # Kousuke had a "girlfriend" when he was younger, but his mother never found out and despite numerous questions, Quimchee concluded that the relationship was "definitely not forced". This lead fans to believe that he has a playboy past. When a fan asked about his playboy past, Quimchee responded with a eye emoji. # Kousuke has 20/20 vision. # Kousuke is 5'11" # He wears designer 2-piece pajamas. # In the orginal I Love Yoo comic, Kousuke was supposed to be a part-time teacher. # Kousuke writes in cursive. # He is strong enough to carry Shin-Ae. # Kousuke weighs about 161 pounds. # His favorite holiday is New Years. # He has a low-tolerance for alcohol and can't hold his drink. # He graduated as valdectorian in highschool. # Kousuke started working/learning the family business (Hirahara corp) at the age of 12. # He took formal dance lessons. # He wears Bleu de Wanel everyday. He will not leave his house without a few spritz. (Equivalent to Bleu de Canel. # A few brands that Kousuke owns are Burberry, Armani, D&G, Bvlgari, Hugo Boss # Kousuke deals with hiccups by doing deep breathing exercises and pressure points on the diaphragm. # Kousuke hit puberty at the age of 14 # He was the first character created in I Love Yoo # The most expensive thing on Kousuke's wardrobe is an Armani Tux # In a list of characters that sneeze the loudest, Kousuke ranks 9 out of 11 of the characters. He suppress his sneezes. Characters following him are Alyssa who places 10th and Maya, 11th for the quietest sneeze. # His favorite color is green. # While in college, Kousuke majored in MBA finance and BS economics. # Kousuke's favorite Disney movie is Fantasia. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Character